


keep with me in the moment

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, accidentally turns a bit tender, it's just self indulgent smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alpha-17 has a Jedi under him.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Jon Antilles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> it's just porn. there are people to blame for this y'all know who you are

Alpha-17 has a Jedi under him.

The hot feeling in his veins is entirely smug; already Jon writhes against the sheets, completely naked and pinned with ease by the weight of Alpha’s hips. The sight makes him chuckle. It must come out more evil than intended, judging by the dark look the Jedi shoots him, but that only makes him outright grin.

Deciding to test his luck, he smooths his hands up Jon’s torso, down his arms, around his wrists- relishes in the resulting shiver as he pins him. Alpha keeps him there, not moving, but lets a little more of his weight press into him. Jon gasps.

“Bastard,” Jon manages after a moment. He’s probably right.

“You’re not complaining,” Alpha shoots back, and Jon doesn’t say anything.

In one smooth movement, Alpha leans forward and stretches his arms further up the mattress, taking Jon’s wrists with him. Soon they’re pressed chest to chest, skin to skin. Their hips press flush together with no friction or movement, but the pressure alone makes Jon shiver again. He groans against Alpha’s throat; it’s a low, drawn out sound, and louder than any noise he’s made so far.

Experimentally, Alpha rests a little more of his weight on the Jedi, and the result is incredible.

Jon shudders. Violently, all over, all the way to his toes. Alpha drops the rest of his weight and Jon practically bucks up into him, shuddering again, making that _noise_ , before all the tension abruptly flees his body and leaves him limp and shivering.

He whimpers against Alpha’s skin. A little concerned, Alpha turns his head, nuzzles Jon’s hair. “Alright?” he asks, and it comes out more gruff than intended, nearly a growl, but Jon turns into the gesture and whines a little desperately.

“Yes,” he manages. It’s barely a whisper. Alarmingly, his eyelashes are wet. But the shaking has calmed somewhat, so Alpha doesn’t move back, just brings both their arms down and curls around him fully with the Jedi’s hands pinned to his chest. It must be the right thing to do because Jon groans again, practically buries his head in Alpha’s neck.

He keeps them there for a long moment. Occasionally Jon’s hands twitch, skin jumping, but he relaxes a little more with each second, like his skin is still adjusting to the touch. They’re both still hard but Alpha barely notices- because _damn_ , if he isn’t _fascinated_ by this, by Jon falling to pieces under him from the pressure and skin contact alone. By Alpha, on top of him, and nothing else.

When Jon finally nuzzles against him with a satisfied little sound he takes that as his cue. Carefully, so as not to separate them even an inch, he shuffles his legs to part Jon’s and settle between them, and knows he made the right move when those legs immediately curl around him with enough strength to make him a little dizzy for a moment. He’d had _plans_ for those legs an hour ago, when he’d first pinned Jon to the wall and bitten his lips raw, but the mood has taken a turn towards something much more fragile and intimate, though no less intense. That’s fine; covering Jon completely, like a shield between him and the world, gives Alpha some strange sort of high that has him feeling a bit fragile himself. It’s good, it’s _so_ good, but it’s unexpected and unfamiliar enough to make him grateful for the slower pace.

And he keeps it slow, when he finally rolls his hips into Jon’s. He doesn’t pull back, doesn’t separate them, just keeps up the same rolling motion until Jon is making little throaty moans into his chest at the height of each movement. He’s shivering again, but Alpha just presses down on him harder until he settles and takes it.

“Alright?,” he repeats, just to be sure, because for all he’s clearly eager for it Alpha’s never seen Jon this submissive.

Jon nods rapidly into his neck, but Alpha needs words, so he nuzzles their foreheads together and tries to meet his eyes. It takes a moment for Jon to look at him. Those usually haunting colorless eyes are glazed with lust and possibly tears, but his mouth is slack with pleasure and his normally pale cheeks flushed red.

Alpha’s still moving, so it’s maybe understandable that it takes Jon a few gasping moments to find words. “Yes,” he finally manages. “Yes, this is- _yes_.”

It’s dangerously close to pleading. Alpha buries his teeth into Jon’s neck to muffle his groan and revels in the shudder it gets him.

“Wanna get off like this?” Hells, Alpha’s voice is wrecked. He barely recognizes it.

Apparently Jon’s used up his quota of words for the night, because he just presses his face further into Alpha’s skin and nods fervently.

Alpha doesn’t speed up even a fraction, but he puts more strength behind the roll of his hips and curls his arms under Jon’s back to press him closer. Jon’s head falls back against the sheets like he’s lost the strength to hold it up, and without Alpha’s skin to muffle him he finally gets to hear the steady _ah, ah, ah’s_ that sound like they’re being punched out of him.

Alpha can tell he’s close, because he tenses more and more with each thrust, and with each thrust Alpha follows him into the mattress to press as close as possible. He’s practically crushing him, and it can’t be comfortable, but Jon acts like being suffocated is actually gold-plated heaven because his face twists with so much pleasure he looks like he’s in pain. He’s actually _crying_ , force, and it hits Alpha hot in his belly, makes him sink his teeth into the meat of Jon’s shoulder right where it meets his neck.

That must be what does it, because Jon spasms violently and shouts as he comes. It’s the loudest noise he’s ever heard from the Jedi. That hot, heavy rush in his belly redoubles and some instinct makes him keep moving, not losing rhythm for a moment, even when Jon shakes and cries from oversensitivity, and Jon’s arms rip themselves free of his hold to wrap around his back and cling, pinning them together even as his hips twitch away.

It’s _hot_. It’s _so_ hot, they aren’t even fucking but it’s the most turned on Alpha’s been in his life. Jon’s hips will bruise from how hard Alpha’s rutting against him, and that thought is what finally pushes him over the edge and makes him see stars.

He must shout. He knows he must, because after his vision clears his throat feels raw. For a moment they both lay there limp, gasping for breath and shaking through the aftershocks. Jon’s hands have fallen back to the mattress, trembling like the rest of him, and the sight of it makes Alpha turn his head and rain uncharacteristic kisses into his hair, over his face, down his neck, until Jon can finally breathe enough to bring their mouths together.

Eventually their combined weight starts to make Alpha’s arms go numb, so with a grunt he pulls back and readjusts until he’s no longer fully pinning the other man. He ends up half on top of him, half on the mattress, with one hand tangled in his hair and the other rubbing his side. Jon nuzzles into him like a loth kitten eager for contact. They’re both sweaty and disgusting but Alpha refuses to move a single goddamn inch.

Eventually, those pale eyes crack open to meet his. Alpha doesn’t soften, exactly, but he presses their foreheads together gently, and the smile it earns him is the sweetest thing he’s ever seen.

That smile turns wry as Jon glances around the room. “Ah.”

Alpha raises an eyebrow, and he’s reluctant to move but he props himself up on his elbow with a groan.

The room is disaster zone. Anything and everything that wasn’t nailed down is now either broken or tossed several feet away. Even the table is on its side with a broken leg. How he didn’t notice the blatant destruction, Alpha has no idea, but in his defense he was otherwise occupied.

He stares incredulously at the stain on the wall where a half empty coffee mug looks to have shattered against it. _Very_ occupied.

Both eyebrows reaching his hairline, Alpha looks at Jon questioningly. Jon won’t meet his gaze. Instead he’s studiously looking at the far wall, cheeks bright red and face neutral.

Alpha grins so hard it hurts. “Was that you?”

“…Not intentionally.”

He can’t help it. Alpha laughs so hard they both shake with it, and despite the obvious blush, Jon huffs quietly, still smiling. Normally Alpha would be infinitely smug about fucking the wits out of a Jedi to the point that they lost control of the force- and he is, most _definitely_ he is, and will be sure to remind Jon of it later- but right now it’s only endlessly charming, and he rolls them over to kiss him stupid all over again.

Alpha only pulls back when he has Jon gasping again, still grinning. “Think I could get you going again? Maybe break a window, this time?”

Jon’s laugh is half a groan, and he hides his face again. That won’t do; Alpha gets a hand in his hair and tugs his head back with a rough grip, to contrast the gentle kiss he leaves on one cheek.

Jon shudders.

So does the window.

A slow, devious smile curves against Jon’s skin. “Yeah, I think I could,” Alpha murmurs, voice deepening, and hums appreciatively when Jon shivers again. “Let’s see how much property damage we can deal, yeah?”

Jon groans in exasperation this time, but when Alpha pulls him into another harsh kiss he rises up to meet him halfway.


End file.
